Phantom Lord
The Phantom Lord Guild (ファントムロード, Fantomu Rōdo) was one of the strongest Guild in Earth Land, before its disbandment. Location Phantom Lord, unlike most other guilds, possessed two separate buildings, one acting as a representative base, situated in Oak Town, and another housing the real headquarters, in the countryside again not far from Oak Town. History Phantom Lord was already renowned several years before the rise of another guild, bound to be eventually be considered the strongest in Fiore: Fairy Tail. The rivalry between these two guilds began in the year X768, during the annual meeting of the Guild Masters. After the Masters had gotten a bit drunk, Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Master, started bragging about his guild and all of the Mages part of it. This caused the similarly drunk Jose Porla to try to compete his guild against Makarov's. Eventually, Jose began to bad-mouth Fairy Tail, something which angered Makarov, with the both of them starting to fight. The battle ended with Makarov the victor and Jose beaten badly, resulting in Jose never again attending a regular meeting, and in the beginning of his never-ending hatred towards Fairy Tail and of his guild's rivalry with it. Synopsis Strength Phantom Lord was a renowned guild, said to possess unsurpassed Magic, skills and resources, and was considered to be as powerful as its long-lasting rival, Fairy Tail. Despite this being untrue, with it having eventually succumbed to Fairy Tail during the Guild War which Phantom itself had started, it was still a considerably powerful guild. Its Guild Master, Jose Porla, was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, was said to hold an amount of Magic Power equal to Makarov Dreyar, and was able to easily overpower a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber, although she was already critically injured when facing him. The guild had five S-Class Mages in its ranks: Aria, Juvia Loxar, Sol and Totomaru made up the elite team Element 4, while Gajeel Redfox, acting on his own, was said to be the most formidable member under Jose himself and was fearfully reputed for his use of Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Such group didn't seem to be as powerful as Fairy Tail's own S-Class Mages, considering that their defeat happened when Fairy Tail's top members Gildarts Clive, Laxus Dreyar and Mystogan were absent, but could nonetheless hold its own against Mages considered worthy of the S-Class, namely Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman; the first one, who has proven himself on several occasions as particularly strong even among the top S-Class candidates of Fairy Tail, was also brought on the verge of defeat first by Aria, and then by Gajeel. Phantom Lord was also said to have a lot of members, likely more than Fairy Tail itself. Members The members of the guild are: *Jose Porla - Guild Master, No Team, Unknown *Gajeel Redfox - S-Class Mage, No Team, Left Guild *Element 4 **Aria - S-Class Mage, Element 4, Active **Juvia Loxar - S-Class Mage, Element 4, Left Guild **Sol - S-Class Mage, Element 4, Active **Totomaru - S-Class Mage, Element 4, Active *Boze - Mage, No Team, Active *Sue - Mage, No Team, Active Other Information Magic & Equipment Equipment Phantom Lord's headquarters came with a series of remarkable mechanical devices. It could sprout gigantic legs to be moved around in midair, crossing over long distances. In addition, it came equipped with specific features thought for battle, which made it a real, dangerous weapon capable of mass-destruction. Such features included a built-in Jupiter cannon, capable of firing powerful beams of compressed Magic at given intervals of time, and, most notably, the possibility to turn the whole structure into a gigantic robot, which, surprisingly, was a Mage itself, able to cast a spell as powerful as Abyss Break. *Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter *Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II Trivia & References Navigation Category:Phantom Lord Category:Mage Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Antagonist Groups